


Don't Think

by Xiaoros



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: 8th grade, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Janis's presence is felt throughout but she's never actually mentioned, Platonic break up, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoros/pseuds/Xiaoros
Summary: After outing Janis to the whole school, Regina has to deal with the consequences of her actions and unexpected repercussions.
Relationships: Regina George & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fic so I really have no clue what I'm doing but this idea has been haunting me for the past two months, I hope you enjoy it!

Regina woke up to a cold emptiness on the left side of her bed. In the past, she didn’t think much of it. She knew chances are, there’ll be a presence there by the end of the week. Now, it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but she figured it’d be better to get out of bed rather than stew in her thoughts. Heaven knows nothing good ever came out of that.

Her eyes adjusted to the light as she entered the bathroom, and she picked up her toothbrush when she saw another toothbrush standing next to it. She really shouldn’t have been surprised by the squeeze in her chest anymore. She brushed her teeth and forced herself to focus on what she was going to do that day, instead. Images of a familiar smile appeared, and Regina groaned, throwing her toothbrush into the sink. That could be dealt with later. She splashed water onto her face and looked into the mirror.

In the mirror, Regina saw someone with blemishes makeup couldn’t fix. The longer she stared, the more they filled her mind, and soon, Regina could no longer recognize the person staring back at her. Then again, the person in the mirror had long stopped being her. When white dots started appearing in her vision, she decided to forgo the makeup. It wouldn’t last by the end of the day anyway. She turned away, walking to her closet instead. 

Interspersed between the articles of pink clothing were band tees and ripped jeans, and Regina was starting to think she was really due for some spring cleaning. Choosing her clothes used to be a sacred ritual, but nowadays, she can’t bring herself to care. Maybe one day it’ll matter again. After choosing a few articles of clothing, she went back into her room and collapsed onto her bed. 

When she opened her eyes, the early morning light was beginning to fill the room. She was able to see the little stars that have long stopped glowing, spaced throughout the ceiling in different shapes. She could still make out the shapes of the Gemini and Scorpio zodiac signs. She felt herself smiling before the squeeze returned, and she forced herself to change.

As she walked out of the room, she forced herself to not look at the marks on the door. If she did, she wouldn’t make it past the bedroom— she’d rather not go back into the bedroom to cry. It’d been happening more often than she’d like, and Regina was tired of it. It seems a spring cleaning wasn’t all she was due for. Maybe she can convince her mom to switch rooms.

Regina walked into the kitchen to prepare herself breakfast, and although she tried not to be, she found herself lost in her thoughts. By the time she came back to reality, there was a PB&J and a banana sandwich in front of her. She never did like PB&J sandwiches— she always made them for a certain someone else. A certain someone no longer there. She stopped her train of thought and debated throwing out the PB&J before deciding to just let her mom eat it later.

She decided to eat her sandwich on her way out. Less time to ruminate. Hopefully, she’d be able to stay present. Hopefully, she’d be able to make it through without having a breakdown in the bathroom. Hopefully, she won't have to call her mom to pick her up before the end of the school day. Regardless, Regina knew today was going to be another long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no clue what I'm doing honestly  
> I've seen people putting their socials in here, so I guess you can find me on tumblr:  
> https://xiaoros.tumblr.com/


End file.
